


Hold Me

by Cali_se



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks like a big, sleepy bear in that coat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miwahni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwahni/gifts).



> Written for a drabble prompt challenge, which I took on during 2008/2009. The prompt: Infatuation.  
> Watching Julian in 'Flowers' reminded me of this one (there was something about the coat he wore), and I decided to dig it out and share it here. Usual rp fic disclaimers apply!

He looks like a big, sleepy bear in that coat, all bleary eyed and tousled, eyes closed against the winter sunlight, an unlit cigarette between his fingers. After all these years, he still fascinates me, and it touches me that only I know just how many anxieties lurk beneath his cool exterior.

He looks up as I approach, smiles that amazing smile, and all I can think about is leaping into his arms and kissing him.

So I do.

And suddenly all’s right with the world.

I used to think this was infatuation, but now I'm _pretty_ sure it’s love.


End file.
